hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurokane Episode 2
Hoodup Presents Kurokane Kurokane is running towards the explosion that he heard. Mayabi is chasing him. Kurokane somehow has it in his head that just because he knows one jutsu, and a jutsu that he can't even do correctly yet that he is a super ninja. Lets hope that she can catch up with him or this will end up being a really short anime. I mean I have written Kurokane a couple times and I always feel embarrassed that he went running off like this I mean- Kurokane: (The screen freezes as he looks at the screen.) Hey, Hey Hibiki, chill out man! Your losing track of the story and going off point. You're just supposed to be the narrator. Now I'm going to go back and read the script because I forgot my lines. (He walks away.) Yeah and you talk about me. You fake ninja. Kurokane: (Heard from the distance.) I heard that! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-za7Gx5_aY&feature=related Episode 2- Kurokane meets Ryu. Kurokane goes hopping from roof to roof. He was a free runner while in Philadelphia so he has experience doing things like this. Kurokane: (He reaches the front half of the village. He is now at the Konoha Gates. He is amazed by how big the doors to the village are.) Mayabi: (She finally catches up with him.) Kurokane don't go running off like- (She is silenced by the sight of Konoha being ravished by ninja wearing black and red outfits. These ninja were being very quiet with their destruction as not to wake anyone in the village up, save for the explosion which for some reason only Kurokane heard and saw. Mayabi knew right away who these ninja were. They were ninja from the Hidden Hell village. She had heard about these ninja before and was told by some of her friends that the Hidden Hell ninja were planning to attack Konoha one day. This information was leaked when a Hell Ninja who was supposed to be on a secrete mission told a Konoha ninja who was transformed into a Hell Ninja using the Transformation Jutsu all the details.) We need to go and warn the village. Come on Kurokane. Kurokane: (He is kind of annoyed because he wanted to test his skills.) Yeah alright. Mayabi: (She turns around to leave but sees a Hell ninja in front of her. The ninja tries to stab her in the head with a kunai, but she does a backflip and dodges it. She makes a break for it. A second later she realizes.) {Wait I cant leave...Kurokane is still there.} (She turns back around and sees Kurokane getting punched to two different ninja.) This goes against everything that I learned in ninja academy but.... Kurokane: (He is getting punched. A couple shuriken fly over and hit one ninja knocking hit away from Kurokane. With only one ninja over him Kuro can get away. He punches the ninja over him and gets up. He runs back over to Mayabi to leave but now she is in a battle with a Hell ninja.) Mayabi: (She gets kicked.) Ugh! (She slides across the ground. When she looked up she saw a ninja comming down from the air above her.) snake, bird. Mental Grasp Justu!! (She sets her sights on the decending ninja but gets grazzed across the arm by a kunai.) Ah! (This breaks her concentration casuing the jutsu to fail. The fallling Hell ninja comes down. She closes her eyes and puts her head to the side.) Twack!!! Mayabi: (She opens her eyes wondering why she didnt feel any pain. Kurokane's foot is right across the face of the falling ninja.) Kurokane? Kurokane: (He lands as the ninja goes sliding. He turns and looks at Mayabi.) Kurokane Uzumaki at your service! Here to kick butt and take names! Mayabi: (She pleads with him.) Kurokane just get out of here! Run and tell the first person you see that we are under attack! Kurokane: (He grins.) Don't worry I can take these guys! "Definetly!" I'm a ninja now, it's a part of the job! (He gets punched.) Mayabi: {I'm still working on the effectiveness of this techniuqe but...} Seals Ninpo: Demonic Temple justu! (Ninpo = Ninja art. As she stands there feathers start floating on the waves of the air. These feathers place anyone caught in them in a deep sleep.) Kurokane: (Caught by the beauty of the jutsu he stood there, and almost gets put to sleep.) Mayabi: (She moves quickly grabbing Kuro and pulling him behind a tree.) Don't play in those. Inner Mayabi: What am I this guy's baby sitter now?! Kurokane: What move was that? Mayabi: That is the Demonic Temple justu. It's a genjutsu that places anyone caught in it in a deep sleep for at least a couple hours, but I don't think that I got all of them. It's also a jutsu that I havent mastered yet. Kurokane: You don't think that you got all of them? (He puts on a squinty face,) Then I guess I better reverse my jutsu huh? Mayabi: Huh? Your Justu? What Jutsu? Kurokane: (He suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.) Mayabi: (She looks surprised.) A shadow clone?! (She thinks back.) {Earlier he couldn't do 1 clone without it gasping for air. He can make perfect ones now? } (She blinks.) Wait doesn't that mean that he tricked me with a jutsu? (She looks stressed.) ARGH! One hell ninja wasn't caught by the jutsu he went near his comrades and broke Mayabi's justu. Hell Ninja: Kai! (All the rest of the Hell ninja woke up.) Mayabi: {There is no way we can survive this.} Kurokane: (He looks back.) Hey Mayabi, these guys dont look too sleepy! Mayabi: If you disrupt your chakra during an opponents genjutsu you can break it. Kurokane: Really? Well that's good to know! Mayabi: (She falls down to one knee.) Kurokane: Mayabi! (He jumps over to her.) What happened? Mayabi: (She is out of breath.) As I said, I am still working on the Demonic Temple Jutsu. it took everything out of me to use it. Kurokane: Why does it tire you? Mayabi: (She looks at him confused.) What do you mean "why"? I told you, using ninjutu and genjutsu consumes chakra. Kurokane: (He doesnt look tired at all.) Mayabi: Come to think about it. you've been fighting pretty hard too and you used shadow clone justu which by the way is a jonin rank technique. Kurokane: Jonin? Mayabi: I'll explain later. Inner Mayabi: If there is a later. Mayabi: Anyway arent you tired? Kurokane: No way! I've always believed that once I make a decision to do something that I would make sure to do it! I never give up!! "Definitely"!! Mayabi: (She smiles.) I wish I could have as much enthusiaum as you. The hell ninja are making their way over to Kurokane and Mayabi. Mayabi: Well this is it. Kurokane: (He stands up in front of Mayabi holding his arms out in a fasion that says dont touch her.) Blue Haired boy: (All of a sudden, out of nowhere the boy wearing the tan jacket that Kuro had seen before was standing in front of him and Mayabi. This boy wears a red head band with a symbol of a leaf on it.) Mayabi: Ryu! (She smiles looking happy to see him.) Kurokane: (He looks over at Mayabi and sees her face then looks back at the boy. He wonderd what the deal was. Why was Mayabi so happy that he had arrived?) {That's the boy from before...} Ryu. The hell ninja turned their attention to him. Ryu just stands there with his hands in pocket and his eyes closed. Ryu: Hmph. (He hit one if them with an elbow. He then changed the position of his hands on the ninja's body making it easy to run up the next ninja’s body to kick him in the chin. While upside down he uses the leverage to flip over the first ninja’s back and kick him into the rest of them. All the ninja fell down like bowling pins. Ryu's eyes were cloesed while doing all of this.) Kurokane: {He never even opened his eyes! Unreal!} Ryu: (He suddenly opens his eyes and stats making hand signs.) tiger, monkey, rabbit, dragon, snake, tiger Katon: Goukakyu no justu. (Fire Element: Fire ball justu.) (This move is his best. He breathes in deeply. His cheeks look like they are full of something.) {Katon: Soukaryu no jutsu!!} (Fire Element: Rising Flaming Dragon!) He jumps into the air and shoots a fire ball from his mouth into the chest of one ninja. That ninja was knocked down. The fire ball itsself was multicolored.) Hell Ninja: You can't hit all of us with that one jutsu. Ryu: You havent seen the whole jutsu yet. (He jumps into the air again and starts spining. Once he is turning he starts shooting the fire balls everywhere. Each fire ball hit spot on!) Hell ninja: We will have our revenge upon you leaf ninja! (Realizing they were too badly injured they took their burn marks and left.) Ryu: (He lands on the ground perfectly placing his hands back into his pocket and closing his eyes again. Mayabi runs up to him.) Mayabi: Ryu! You save you saved me again. Ryu: (He turns his head away.) Yeah...whatever. Mayabi: (She looks down.) Kurokane: (He jumps in front of Ryu and gets in his face.) Hey you, don't you have any humility? She was trying to thank you! Don't be a jerk about that! "Yeah...whatever"? That's no way to talk to your girlfriend! Mayabi: (She blushes angrily while balling his fists.) Shut up Kurokane! Ryu isnt my boyfriend! Kurokane: (He looks at Mayabi with his eyes squinted and a confused face on.) But you got so happy that he arrived. Mayabi: Ryu isn't my boyfriend he's my brother. Kurokane: (He looks at Mayabi.) Oh sorry. I guess I jumped the gun there. (He looks at Ryu and holds his hand out smiling completly trying to disregaurd the fact that he doesn't like Ryu.) Ryu: (He opens his eyes and keeps his hands in his pocket. He looks over at his sister.) Little sister.... who is this loser? Kurokane: Loser? (He looks mad. He walks right up to ryu.) Ryu: (He opens his eyes.) Kurokane: (He looks ryu dead in the eye.) I don't like you. "Definitely" Ryu: (He looked Kuro right back in the eye with a looks of dispise.) Mayabi: Boys....Stop! (She walks between them.) Ryu this is the boy that I was sent to go get from Philadelphia, all the way in America. His name is Kurokane Uzumaki. ???: (A voice his heard from a place that couldnt be too far off.) He is also your new teammate.) Kurokane: Who said that? (He looks over and sees a boy that seems to be about the age of 10 walking towards them.) 10 year old boy: (He has gray hair that points upwards in couple spikes. He also has 2 long bangs that a position floating away from his face. He is wearing a green flank jacket.) hm hm. (He smiles.) Mayabi: Wait our teammate? (She bows to him.) Ryu: (He does the same.) Kurokane: (He looks confused.) What are you guys doing? You don't have to bow to this kid. Kurami: It would be respectful for you to do so too Kurokane Uzumaki. Kurokane: Yeah, you wish. What makes you so special that anyone would have to bow to you?! Mayabi: (She pulls Kuro to one knee by his shirt.) That’s our teacher, Kurami Sensei. He could kick all 3 of our butts with every joint of his body tied up. (She has a lot of respect for this Kurami kid.) Kurokane: Yeah right! (He stands up.) I could kick this kids butt in 3 seconds flat! "Defnitely"! (His eyes open wide.) Mayabi: (She knows that means that he is about to attack.) Kurokane don't do it! Kurokane: (Still feeling that he had something to prove, he ran towards Kurami Sensei. Kurami lifted up his leg and kicked him sending Kuro flying towards a tree. He kicks off of the tree landing on his feet. He glares a Kurami.) I'm not done yet! (He rushes in.) Kurami: (He smirks and does hand signs.) Signs Daton: Doryuuheki no jutsu. (Earth Element: Rising Earth Wall! The ground lifts up creating a wall that seemed like it was there to block Kuro from reaching Kurami. Kuro running in headstrong ran right into it.) Kurokane: (He falls. He has a bump on his head.) Mayabi and Ryu look on. Kurokane: (Kuro hit the wall so hard it crumbled.) Kurami: Well it looks like you hitting that wall was the most impressive thing I've seen out of you yet. (He smiles.) Kurokane: (A pound vein appears on his head. He quickly stands up gripping Kurami up by his jacket.) You little punk, what did you do that for? "Definitely"!! Kurami: I thought it would be funny. I wanted to check to see if I put you in a situation if you would be able to use your head to resove the problem. (He laughs.) I guess you passed that test! You sure used your head alright! Kurokane: (He has a lump on his head from hitting the wall. He punches Kurami really hard in the face.) Kurami: (Falling in slow motion.) Mayabi: (She gasps.) Kurokane: Not so funny now am I? (He closes his eyes and smiles.) Kurami: (He clears his throat.) Kurokane: Huh? (He looks down and sees a wooden log in the spot that Kurami should have been.) What happened?! Where did he go?! I know I hit him right in the face. That should have flattened him! Ryu: (He open his eyes.) He caught you with karwarmi no jutsu loser. Kurokane: Substitution Jutsu? (He looks over to his side at Kurami who is standing there with his hands behind his head smiling.) Kawarmi huh? (Realizing that this "kid" was on a whole nother level he bows to Kurami.) Kurami: (He walks up to the 3 of them.) If everyone is done playing I would like to finish what I was saying. To answer your question Mayabi yes Kurokane is apart of our squad now. Kurokane: Hold on, what's with all this team stuff? Kurami: (He looks at Kurokane.) In the villages of the five great nations of japan ninja go on missions to give and reseive information. We are payed for these acts. The dangers of going on an mission outside the village are high so ninja are usually sent out in four man squads. 2 boys, 1 girl, and a sensei to lead and protect them. Kurokane: You said that there are usually 4 on a team, how come your team only had 3 members? Kurami: 1 student never graduated the academy. His name was Tang Lee. You are his replacement! Kurokane: (He looks at Mayabi.) Hold on, I remember you telling me that there is a ninja academy in this village. I'm guessing there you learn to become a ninja. Mayabi: Yeah. Inner Mayabi: Obviously. It's as simple as 1,2,3. Kurokane: Does that mean that after graduation from that academy that you become a ninja? Mayabi: That's the way it works. (She smiles.) Kurami: Yes, you are rewarded a head band and can then be sent on missions that rank from A through D. Rank A being the thoughest. Our team is still fairly new so we usually only go on Rank D missions. Every once in a while we may go on a rank C mission though. Rank B and A are saved for Sensei. Kurokane: (He looks intrested.) M-My father, what rank mission does he usually go on? Kurami: (He looks at Mayabi. She was supposed to explain the circumstances of Kurokane's fathers situation to him.) Mayabi: (She shrugs her shoulders in a way that says "I tried".) Kurami: Kurokane I'll let you know everything about your father at a later time. As of and for right now you are still too low level, you shouldnt be thinking about higher level missions yet. Kurokane: (He looks annoyed.) Since getting here I've gotten nothing but crap handed my way! I know you may not think so but I can make it in the ninja world! So dont count me out!! "Definitly"! Kurami: (He smiles.) {Yeah this kid is an Uzumaki alright.} Kurokane Uzuamaki, Ryu Uchiha, and Mayabi Haruno Uchiha, as of now we are team 4. Ryu: {Just great. I have to be partners with this guy?} Don't slow me down. Kurokane: (He smirks.) Just try and keep up with me. Ryu: What was that?! You're not even a ninja yet. Kurokane: Unless I heard wrong you arent that far with missions and training yet are you? That means you're not so far a head of me that I can't catch up. Ryu: Tsk. Kurokane: (He grins.) It is now evening. The 3 are done talking about the basics of missions. Kurami enforms them that they have a D ranked mission tommorow. Before he could tell them their meeting was over some one yelled.) ???: Kurami!! The team looks to see who it was. A tall man with spikey downward pointing short black hair wearing the same type of flank jacket that Kurami is wearing stands a few feet way. Standing next to him is a girl with wearing a yellow shirt with green tights underneath. She has gray eyes and on the other side of the man is a boy with hair that looks like Rock Lee's did when he was younger. This boy has circular eyes. Kurokane has meet his new team. Mayabi, Kurami Sensei and Ryu who Kuro despises, but who are these 3 ninja that have appeared in front of team 4? Why does the boy have bug eyes, why does the girl have grey eyes? No seriously I want to know...is she blind or something? Kurokane: Hibiki! Oh sorry, Find out on the next episode of Kurokane: First stand. Next Episode- Animosity, Team 1 arrives. Category:Hoodup Manga & Stories Category:Story Category:Kurokane